Special Edition : Prime Junior
The Story Of Prime Junior (cut to Rahn) " Hey Mom, tell me who's my real dad " Rahn asked " Ok Rahn I think it's time we have the talk" Ranch Said " My Real Husband is the most powerful warrior to ever exist he was very cool and pure hearted but since enemies kept on coming we both it wouldn't be safe for you it was the hardest choice I had to make " Ranch Said " Where is he? " Rahn Asked " He's not far from here but I can't sense his ki " Ranch said " Why cant you sense him ? " Rahn Asked " Because he's surpassed every type of ki known to gods" Ranch Said " So you're saying that he's so strong nobody can sense him ?" Rahn Said " Yes But I know his location it's inside of a mountain there's a hole in it it's at the wasteland " Ranch Said as she flew off she approached the wasteland at high speed and saw the mountain Rahn flew inside " FATHER!...FATHER!...Father! where are you?" Rahn yelled out , When Junior heard her and walked out of the shadows and walked to Rahn , When she saw Junior she was filled with joy " Dad it's you" Rahn Said " You're my daughter aren't you" Junior Said " Yes, and you're Junior my father" Rahn Said " I haven't seen your face since you were an infant and when you were three I was 24 when your mother and I left each other because flocks of enemies kept on arriving they found our home they tried to attack us but we killed them that's when we divorced my heart was broken, and I could never forgive myself , but I also Evolved I use it as a source of anger and power ever since then I've been training for over 450 centillion years I've become a being beyond overpowered I've broken way beyond my limits i'm the first Evolved Saiyan " Junior said " What's a Evolved Saiyan?" Rahn asked " it means that you're a Saiyan beyond Op Zeno can only choose three only for that one time but the first is me the first is way way way stronger than the second and third Evolved Saiyans after I became the Evolved Saiyan I haven't eaten anything since that moment I've only been training and now that i'm so strong that nobody can beat me I don't know what to do but train because that's the only thing I can do that the moment " Junior Said Ok Then but one more thing can I visit tomorrow " Rahn Asked " Anytime come here as much as you'd like to " Junior said " Thanks dad " Rahn Said after she flew back to her mom once she arrived to her mom , " I met dad he looks so strong " Rahn Said " No doubt that's your dad he always trained to be the greatest " Ranch Said " Grandpa Vegeta said that he had alot of pride and never lost his guard in battle but he was arrogant too " Rahn Said " That was also true but now you should go to bed " Ranch Said When Rahn went to bed and Ranch went to bed Junior was training again when Junior was done he closed his for a bit and started training again once it was day Rahn came over again " Hey dad would you like to go to the clothes shop" Rahn Said " Sure why not " Junior responded once they got to the shop by using flight Rahn picked out some clothes she got a t shirt and cocky pants for Junior after the clothes were purchased Rahn took him to the food court " Dig in " Rahn said as she placed the cheeseburger and some fries on the table " Thanks " Junior Said " So why do you stay in that mountain " Rahn asked " Because it wasn't something I had to pay for and it wasn't anybody's property but now that I have my daughter here I think that there will be some changes around there " Well that's a good thing" Rahn Said as Junior eats is cheeseburger he asks " Aren't you hungry"..." No, I ate lunch early" Rahn responded " Well that explains it" Junior Said " So what transformations do you have " Junior asked " Well I have Super Saiyan 1, 2, and 3 and I got Grand " Rahn Said " Wait a Minute Super Saiyan Grand?" Junior Said " Yep it takes away zero ki but it takes away a bit of stamina not much though the longer I maintain it , it's the stronger I get but it's only god ki not your level plus once I run out of stamina it still comes back pretty fast the longest you can stay in the form is a hour it's equivalent to the time Vegito's time when he fought Buu in the past mom told me about that story it's pretty interesting " Rahn Said " You should show it to me one day and I'll show you my power later on today " Junior Said " That sounds great " Rahn Said " Besides I think it's it's time the family gets reunited again " Junior Said as he smirks once Rahn and Junior went to the mountain " I was going to ask how is Ranch " Junior Said " She's over 50000 years old but she hasn't aged a bit and has only been providing for me ever since every day she thinks about you" Rahn Said Category:--junior--